girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-04-30 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Through the Sneaky Gate I spy with my little eye... a new page of story. It's about time! -- William Ansley (talk) 03:10, April 30, 2018 (UTC) : I can bearly wait until we find out more. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:17, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :: Yeah, I hope the Foglios aren't actually expecting this upcoming reveal to somehow be a stunning surprise. (And whatever happened to Higgs and Vole?) --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:09, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Yay! Story! I was actually starting to think of myself as someone who used to follow Girl Genius. So, who's in the ship? We were thinking Higgs and Vole, but given the large number of constructs, I now vote for Krosp and the bears. Bkharvey (talk) 04:11, April 30, 2018 (UTC) : Oh wait, I just noticed William's "bearly." So I guess everyone is making the same prediction. Never mind... Bkharvey (talk) 04:43, April 30, 2018 (UTC) And the attack on Castle Wulfenbach was to pick up Dimitri Vapnoople. Argadi (talk) 09:38, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :And that's who is seeking asylum or Krosp is seeking it for him. With both Gil and Boris away from Castle Wulfenbach, Krosp saw an opening and took it. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:27, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Attacking Castle Wulfenbach. Getting away with it. Jaegers. Gotta be Jaegers. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:05, April 30, 2018 (UTC) : No. Jaegers wouldn't be called "constructs" in Wooster's report. It's Krosp and the bears. --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:56, April 30, 2018 (UTC) So, my question is, if this is obvious to us, why isn't it obvious to Agatha, Zeetha, and Wooster? And, for that matter, Da Boyz? Bkharvey (talk) 12:43, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :Suspense. Obvious for the readers but not all. About one third (more or less) are making other guesses on other fan sites. Agatha and company has had a lot more to be thinking about than "Where's Krosp?" A great deal has happened since he with the Swarztwalders. Plus, as Violetta points out, there are people out to kill or capture Agatha, so this ship is suspect. Their first thought would not be "Oh, it's friendly!" --Fred1740 (talk) 12:57, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :: Interesting. What other guesses? (And, what other sites?) Bkharvey (talk) 13:11, April 30, 2018 (UTC) ::: Facebook. Jägerkin. Seffie, Punch and Judy, Higgs and Vole, Agatha's dingbots. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:33, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :::: Jägers wouldn't be as subtle as to "sneak" on board. What purpose would Seffie have to do that? Punch and Judy have a little baby to take care of. Higgs is a confidante of Herr Baron Gil and wouldn't need to be so antagonistic, and Vole is in the auspices of Higgs. The Dingbot Brigade are purely clanks, not constructs. I am inclined to agree it was Krosp and the Swartzwalders. He knows the layout from his time being a "mere cat" there, the bears have the muscle, and they all have a reason: Rescue Dimitri Vapnoodle, their beloved creator. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:33, April 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Actually, I wonder why they needed force for that. Klaus is done with Dimitry -- there must be other janitors onboard and I would guess that using him in that way is Klaus's way to be kind to Dimitry after drilling out half his brain. I should think Krosp could have announced his desire to take care of Dimitry and Klaus (or Gil) would have been fine with that. Bkharvey (talk) 16:50, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :::::: Where's Klaus? Where's GIl? Where's Boris? Krosp is a failed experiment, , who survived by pretending to be just a cat. Plus, I doubt Klaus would want Dr. Dim out in public. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:46, April 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, the individual guessing Seffie based it mostly on the lightning bolt on the Wulfenbach Emblem on the dreadnought (very weak argument - somehow related to the Storm King). Somehow maybe she was trying to reach/impress Gil???? Punch and Judy seems to have been considered because constructs were mentioned (SIZABLE number of constructs seems to have been overlooked). The others make even less sense but that's what some people guessed. The evidence that it's Krosp and Company is taking hold because it is rather clear. --Fred1740 (talk) 16:58, April 30, 2018 (UTC) : I do think it's the Swartzwalders, but still, you would think, if it was them, that most of the "wild rumors" Wooster mentions would center around a bear army and that he would mention that. It's not as if this story is set in our world and no one would believe reports of an army of talking bears lead by a talking cat. I supposed the answer is, as Fred1740 says, suspense. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:02, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :: I agree, that is suspicious. Argadi (talk) 23:57, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :: Think of this page in terms of storytelling (which it is). How would it be different if Wooster starts off by saying 'Krosp and his bears are in the dreadnought. Krosp wants you to meet him at the dock."? How does that change the mood of the page? --Fred1740 (talk) 13:23, May 1, 2018 (UTC) ::: Sure. But the game, for us, is to see if there's a plausible in-world reason why Krosp wouldn't just announce his identity and agenda once in English territory. Would he, for example, expect Albia to respond with missiles? I don't offhand see why. Bkharvey (talk) 20:13, May 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::He's not in yet. --Fred1740 (talk) 21:34, May 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::: He wasn't then, but surely by now... if he's already broadcasting wanting to be met by Agatha... Bkharvey (talk) 21:49, May 1, 2018 (UTC) : And here's something else to worry about: If Wooster is wandering around loose, has his meeting with Tarvek and Gil and Her Majesty happened? If so, where are T and G? And if not, who's watching over them? Could be Trelawney, I suppose. Bkharvey (talk) 17:11, April 30, 2018 (UTC) ... and by the way, why does Wooster keep bouncing back and forth between being on Agatha's left (panels 4 and 5) and her right (panels 3 and 6)? Bkharvey (talk) 17:19, April 30, 2018 (UTC) : I think it is the view that is mostly the view bouncing around, not Agatha or Wooster. Argadi (talk) 23:57, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :: No, not unless one of the views is via a mirror. But it's not the most important thing, I admit. Bkharvey (talk) 20:13, May 1, 2018 (UTC) (Gosh, you'd think we have been waiting for something to discuss) And now Albia could point out to Gil he has transport home - once he gets a crew. Fred1740 (talk) 17:49, April 30, 2018 (UTC)